mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining is a skill in McMMO that focuses around mining stone and ores. Leveling the skill allows for chances of dropping more minerals from one ore, especially when using active skills like Super Breaker. Mining is a parent skill of Smelting. Abilities Super Breaker To activate Super Breaker, right-click with your mouse while the pickaxe is in hand and aimed at a minable block (stone, gold ore, netherrack, etc.). Upon activation, the pickaxe will gain 5 efficiency levels. Super Breaker's duration increases with the user's Mining level. Leveling up also increases the chance of triple drops activating while using Super Breaker. The skill starts out at two seconds, and at 1000 levels the duration is twenty. The duration goes up two per 100 levels. Beware when using Super Breaker because if the pickaxe breaks before the ability expires, the player will suffer a moderate amount of damage. It also takes more durability from your tool when you mine while the ability is active. It's recommended to use Super Breaker with an iron or diamond pickaxe at half-durability or more. While Super Breaker is activated your double drop chance will become a triple drop chance. For example if you were at level 500 in Mining your double drop chance is 50%. Then if you activate the ability you will drop three of what you mined with the same chance of the double drop (50% in this example). Blast Mining At level 125, Blast Mining is unlocked. However, instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining utilizes TNT to destroy and mine blocks. It is activated by lighting TNT with a flint & steel while sneaking and being out of range to click the TNT. Blast Mining, the range at which the TNT lights is extended. Higher Mining levels will cause Blast Mining to yield more ores and produce less debris. TNT drops 30% of what is blown up by default, and the amount of drops increases as you level up. Demolitions Expert At 500 Mining Demolitions expert is unlocked and will cause all damage done by TNT to the player to be reduced by 25%. The amount of damage inflicted to the player will decrease the more you level up. Double Drop Every level the chance to receive two ores instead of one increases by 0.1% per level. For example, a level 1000 miner has a 100% chance for a double drop. But on some servers, it only increases by 0.001 each level, a level 1000 miner has a 100% chance for a double or triple (with Super Breaker)drop. Quick and easy ways to level up: 1.Go to the nether with an efficiency pickaxe and start mining all the netherrack. 2. Find a Desert biome, mine the sand (This will help with Excavation), to find sandstone. Once sandstone is found, mine it. 3. Go to the End with an efficiency pickaxe and mine as much end stone as possible. Experience Table These are the default values, which can be altered in the configuration file.. Category:Skills Category:Excavation Category:Mining